Question: Rewrite ${((7^{-6})(4^{5}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((7^{-6})(4^{5}))^{-4} = (7^{(-6)(-4)})(4^{(5)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-6})(4^{5}))^{-4}} = 7^{24} \times 4^{-20}} $